VooDoo Goku
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Vegeta gets angry at Goku for winning, AGAIN. So in order to make Goku pay, Vegeta gets into VooDoo.


Voodoo Goku

By:Dark_T-K

Chapter 1: The Doll

Bam!

Vegeta was slammed into the ground once again by Goku. The two super saiyans had been going at if for hours now and it seemed it would continue. Vegeta got up angrily.

"Kakarott that is enough." Vegeta spat as he was let up from being pinned. "I'm tired of this. Everyday is the same thing. You beat me then say it was a good match now I've had enough." And with that Vegeta took off to the skies. Goku floated in the skies for a minute before he landed. 

"What's up with Vegeta? I know it gets annoying to loose every day to me but he didn't have to snap at me. After all he's the one who asks to spar with him. Not me." Goku shrugged his shoulders and headed home.

Vegeta walked home from the city's limits. He needed more time to think. Vegeta walked through the streets as angry as could be. _Darn that stupid baka. He's beaten me for the hundredth time this month and it's getting quite annoying to say the least. Everyday we spar and everyday I loose. I got to beat him or get me revenge on him._

"I can help you with your problem." Called a voice. Vegeta stopped and looked around. A woman appeared from a corner and stepped up to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the women and glared at her.

"And how exactly could a person like yourself help me?" Vegeta snapped. The women ignored his tone and motioned Vegeta to follow her. She walked into a shop and disappeared. Vegeta was trying to look inside from where he was but he couldn't see a thing. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and Vegeta walked into the shop. Walking into the shop Vegeta noticed that the shop was very humid. He began sweating while looking for the woman.

"Where are you women. I demand you show yourself or I'm leaving this shop right now!" Vegeta shouted out.

"If you would look around more closely and pay more attention Vegeta then that wouldn't have been a problem to find me in the first place. Now sit down." The women ordered. Vegeta grunted but complied. He sat in a chair across from the women.

"You said you could help me. Now how do you plan on doing that women?" Vegeta spat. The women gave Vegeta a glare then looked into her ball.

"My name is Madam Rou. I have seen what you have been doing Vegeta. You have been beaten by a stronger force. This force is strong but not at all smart. From the looks of it, a hundred times this month. This force is not an enemy, but a rival. An opponent you constantly seek out to do battle with. Every time you do battle with this force you loose." Madam Rou said. Vegeta just gawked.

"How do you know all this?!" Vegeta shouted out in amazement. _It's like she knows everything about Kakarott and I!_ Madam Rou smiled at Vegeta.

"I have been watching you. You have a very unfortunate future I stumbled on. I watched you for awhile Vegeta. This force is good yet he beats you every time. And now you want revenge." Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"Yes. All of what you said is absolutely true. But how can you help me? You don't look strong enough to fight-" Vegeta was cut off when Madam Rou pulled out a sheet of paper. 

"I'm not going to help by fighting. I can help you with my own powers though. But I know this will." Madam Rou gave Vegeta the paper. Vegeta looked over it.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked skeptically. Madame Rou pointed to the top. "Oh I see" Vegeta said. He read over it once more. "So for fifty dollars you will make me a voo dude doll?" Vegeta questioned.

"A VOO DOO DOLL YOU TWIP!" Madame Rou screamed. Vegeta sweat dropped. "It's a doll you can control others bodies with." Madame Rou said calmly. Vegeta smirked and laughed evilly.

"I'll pay the money, but when do I get it?" Vegeta asked in anticipation. Madame Rue pulled out a pen and handed it to Vegeta.

"Sign here and give me the money and I'll send it to you once I finish it." Vegeta smirked evilly and handed over the money. "One more thing. I need a picture of this person so I can make the doll." Vegeta grumbled and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Madame Rue and she gladly took. "Thank you. I'll send it to you once it is done. Goodbye Vegeta." Vegeta left the store and flew home.

Vegeta arrived home and was immediately bombarded with complaints, screaming, and questions.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed out. His family became very quiet. "I'm going to bed. Solve your own problems!" Vegeta spat as he headed up for bed. When he got to his room, he discovered Bulma was sitting on the bed reading. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Children tackle you again and pester you with complaints and questions?" Bulma asked sympathetically. Vegeta sighed.

"That's only half of why I'm so mad today. Not only do my children not solve their own problems, I got beaten by bakayaro again." Vegeta snapped. Bulma smiled and motioned Vegeta to the bed. He sat down and she began to massage his shoulders.

"My poor, poor Vegeta. How badly did Goku beat you this time?" Bulma asked sweetly. Vegeta grunted angrily.

"Hi pinned me down. That baka has beaten me a hundred times this month and it's beginning to annoy me." Bulma kissed Vegeta sweetly then laid down. 

"Tomorrow you'll be saying you will beat him and finally have your revenge. Now lets get some sleep before Trunks and Bura come nag us." Vegeta nodded as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Vegeta woke up like Bulma said. He felt better and was ready to kick Kakarott's butt. He got out of bed with out disturbing his mate and got dressed into his spandex suit and armor. He went downstairs to train when he heard a knock at the door. Vegeta grumbled and walked over to the door. He opened the door and shouted out "What?" To his surprise no one was there. He looked around and saw now one. He then looked down to see a white box by his feet with a note attached. The note read…

Dear Vegeta,

Here is what you wanted. The voodoo doll is complete. Use this doll wisely or you may cause more harm then done.

Vegeta smirked very largely. _Yes I got it. Soon Kakarott you will be at my mercy._ Vegeta thought as he held the Goku looking doll as he laughed evilly.

Chapter 2: Revenge is Sweet

Vegeta grabbed the box and went back inside. He grabbed some left over's from the fridge and sat down onto the couch.

"Now what should I make Kakarott do?" Vegeta asked himself. He began thinking of what he might do.

~~~~ Vegeta began playing with the Goku doll. He made Goku run into things, trip on things, and do very stupid stuff.

"Kakarott you need to change your outfit. That gi of yours is so old." Vegeta stripped Goku of his and put a tutu on him. Goku blushed badly.

"Vegeta stop this! I'm not a girl! Cut that out!" Goku yelled out. Vegeta then smirked as he began making Goku dance around like an idiot. He then made Goku do the splits. Goku screamed louder than anything before. Vegeta began laughing at Goku's pain.

"Don't worry Kakarott. We still have…" Vegeta looked at a chart he made. "We still have 72 more days of play time. Vegeta laughed evilly. ~~~~~

"He won't know what hit him. In fact, I think I'll make him hit himself." Vegeta began laughing hard.

"Vegeta shut up! Some of us would actually like to sleep!" Bulma spat from the upstairs. Vegeta instantly quieted down. He picked up the doll and walked over to Bura's toy house.

"This will make a perfect set til I get a model of Kakarott's home." Vegeta put the doll down on to the toy bed. Vegeta then lifted the dolls arm and made it smack its face really hard.

Goku was sound asleep with his wife sleeping soundly beside him. All of a sudden something hit him in the face.

"OUCH!" Goku shouted out from the painful wake up called. "What the hell happened? What hit me?" Goku asked as he rubbed his nose. ChiChi was now wide awake thanks to Goku's screaming.

"Goku what is all the noise about?" ChiChi asked drowsily. Goku turned to ChiChi still rubbing his nose.

"Something smack me. Right in the nose." Goku said still rubbing his nose. ChiChi giggled a bit before yawning.

"Goku go to bed. Most likely you smacked yourself and didn't know it. You do it to me all the time." ChiChi then went back to sleep. Goku yawned then took ChiChi's example. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta was laughing to himself. He soon got bored because he couldn't see what was happening to Goku. Vegeta then decided if he wanted to make Goku totally miserable, he had to be there to see it. Vegeta laughed lightly and walked over to the front door. _This ought to be quite a show. _Vegeta then took off for Goku's house.

Goku got up and headed for the shower. _I know I wasn't dreaming when I got hit. I know for a fact that I don't hit myself when I sleep either._ Goku sighed and washed his face in cold water. Goku was about to walk out of the bathroom when he slipped and fell.

"Woah! AHHH!" bang. Goku hit the floor with a graceless thud. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oww. That hurt." Goku whined. ChiChi woke up again and began laughing at the whining Goku.

"Very graceful. Did you have a nice trip?" ChiChi asked sarcastically. Goku stopped rubbing his head and turned towards ChiChi.

"No not really-… HEY!" Goku shouted. ChiChi began laughing hard and laid on the bed just to catch her breath. Goku glared at ChiChi. "That was not funny. I could have gotten seriously hurt." Goku spat. ChiChi just laughed harder.

"Oh yeah. You get hurt from falling on to the ground. The only thing that would get hurt would be the floor." ChiChi back fired. Goku growled and stood up.

"I'm going down stairs now. Before my pride and ego take another hit from you." Goku growled as he went down stairs in his gi pants. He heard ChiChi's laughter all the way til…

"AHHHH!" Goku screamed as he fell down the stairs and hit the ground with another graceless thud. ChiChi ran out of her room and looked down the stairs. Goku lay at the bottom in a funny position knocked out. Gohan and Goten ran out of their room to see what all the commotion was about. 

"What the heck happened mom? What was that very loud thud noise?" Gohan asked. ChiChi began laughing and pointed down the stairs.

"For the up most time, Goku has once again fallen down the stairs with little grace and elegance." Gohan and Goten looked down and sweat dropped. Their father was twisted up and on the bottom of the stairs and was apparently knocked out since he wasn't moving.

"Daddy!" little Goten cried. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to watch your step going down the stairs!" Goten shouted out. Gohan and Goten walked down the stairs and picked up their father and laid him on to the couch.

"Poor dad. No matter how hard he tries, he falls down the stairs at least five times a week." Gohan said sympathetically. ChiChi retrieved an ice pack and put it on Goku's fore head.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Goku was having an off day. This is the third time he's hurt himself." Goten began snickering.

"Dad always has an off day. First he wakes up to fall down the stairs then he has to fight Veggie {who looses}. Then he comes home to get bombarded by moms yelling." Goten said happily. Gohan began snickering as well.

"You do have a point there bro. Dad has never had a good day to say the least." Gohan said. ChiChi watched as her husband came to and moaned in pain.

"What happen? My head feels like Vegeta beat it in" Goku moaned out. He rubbed his head and sat up. 

"You hurt yourself for the third time today and feel down the stairs for the tenth time this week." Goku looked around confused.

"Well since everyone is up now and I fell down the stairs like usual, can I have my breakfast now?" As if on cue, Goku's stomach roared out in hunger. ChiChi kissed his fore head.

"Ok. Let me go get it started." She walked into the kitchen.

Vegeta was laughing hysterically outside the Son home. Vegeta was rolling on the ground laughing at Goku's suffering. 

"What a baka. This is too funny for words. That bakayaro doesn't even know that it's me causing his misfortune. Oh well." Vegeta picked up the doll and made it fall once again. He heard from the inside a scream and another thud. 

"God I'm so mean. Oh well. That baka needs it." Vegeta laughed once again. 

Chapter 3: Boxers and Undies

After a day of falling constantly, tripping, and running into things Goku finally collapsed into his bed. Never had he felt that tired. He groaned as he flopped on to his bed.

"Why must I get punished? What did I do now to deserve a day of pain?" Goku asked aloud. "Kami all I did was fight Vegeta and beat him!"

"If you let him win once in awhile maybe this wouldn't have happened!" ChiChi called from the bathroom. Goku glared.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Goku snapped at the bathroom door. ChiChi opened it and glared at him.

"Kami is probably giving you a day of clumsiness because you beat Vegeta every time and never let him win!" ChiChi spat back. Goku sighed.

"It's not even my fault though. I beat him, but he always come back and asks once again 'Kakarott can we spar' and all I do is accept, why must I get punished for that?" ChiChi began laughing. 

"I don't know, but whatever reason your getting punished for is quite funny." Goku just grunted and fell asleep.

Vegeta was watching from the trees and began laughing hysterically at Goku's misery. He couldn't believe Goku's stupidity.

"I can't believe that baka. He's so stupid. Oh well, guess I'll have to embarrass him some more."

The next morning Goku woke up and yawned. He stretched himself in the bed and noticed something was squeezing his waist. He lifted the covers then screamed.

"AHHHH! What the…? Get these off me!" Goku screamed. ChiChi jumped up from sleeping and Gohan and Goten ran into their parent's room. Goku was tugging at his boxers. Only they weren't boxers. They were Goten's underwear with Barney prints all over. The Son family fell over anime style then burst out laughing.

"Dad I didn't know you liked my underwear THAT much!" Goten exclaimed as he got up from the floor. Gohan snickered even more.

"Dear I didn't know you were childish enough to put on Goten's underwear, not to mention they're Barney." ChiChi spoke giggling still. Goku glared.

"I don't find this funny! I woke up to this and I'd like to know who put these on me? As I recall I didn't leave the bed." Goku spat at his laughing family. They instantly quieted down after his anger outburst.

"I didn't do it. I came home late from Videl's and crashed." Gohan exclaimed. Goku then looked at Goten.

"Don't look at me! Why would I put my underwear on you! It doesn't fit as it is!" Goten exclaimed in anger. Goku then looked at ChiChi.

"Why would I want to put Goten's undies on you? They do look cute I admit that, but they don't fit and they are so childish."

"Hey! I recent that mom!" Goten spat out defensively. Gohan began laughing harder.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this Gohan. So until I find out who's doing this you and Goten are both grounded." Goku spat as he glared at his two sons. They both screamed "What? No way!". They gawked and looked at their mom. 

"I don't think that's necessary Goku. They both said they didn't do it and I believe them." ChiChi said sweetly. Goku growled angrily.

"I don't care. Now march to your rooms." Gohan and Goten sighed as they left the room and went back to their own. "As for you." Goku said as he turned around to face ChiChi. "You won't be getting anything from me either. Now get these off me!" Goku shouted as he tugged on the tight material.

"No Goku. I don't think I will help you. Get them off yourself." ChiChi spat as she got up and went downstairs. Goku glared at her retreating back and ripped off the confining garments. He quickly changed. 

He went downstairs and saw they were all at the table eating. He walked by and headed for the door.

"Goku breakfast is now. Aren't you hungry?" ChiChi asked sweetly. Goku turned around.

"No! I'm going away for awhile til I figure out what's going on. I don't know when I'll be back. I need some time alone!" Goku spat as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. The Son family all gawked.

"I don't believe it. Goku just refused a meal and left us for no reason. This clumsy incident must have really gotten to him." Gohan and Goten shook their head in agreement.

Goku flew to an area to meditate. He sighed. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Not only did he get embarrassed in front of his family, he did the most stupid stuff with out realizing it. He began meditating. Two hours later Piccolo arrived at his position. He saw Goku sitting there, concentrating on lifting a rock. He smirked and landed. Goku open his eyes and looked up.

"Goku, what's troubling you?" Piccolo asked as Goku stood. Goku sighed and looked down.

"For the past two days I've been doing really stupid stuff and embarrassing myself in front of my family." Goku said sadly.

"And this is different from any other day?" Piccolo replied sarcastically. Goku looked up.

"Well yes. I don't normally trip over everything, run into every wall, and wake up in my sons underwear everyday." Goku exclaimed. Piccolo smirked a bit and tried to contain his snickering.

"I guess it your right. Dende told me you were having a bad day so he sent me here to find out what was up." Goku stared at Piccolo for a second.

"Your telling me that Dende isn't bored and isn't playing around with me or my mind?" Goku asked. Piccolo nodded.

"He thinks something, or someone may be after you and is causing all this trouble. But he's not sure." Goku gawked. "I think you should go back Goku. Your family loves you and you should be with them." And with that Piccolo flew off. Goku snapped out of his shock. _Piccolo is right. I need to go back and just relax. I doubt someone or something is after me but you never can be too sure._ Goku took off towards his house when all off a sudden he fell out of the air and landed on his head.

Vegeta was laughing so hard. He watched Goku ever since the morning incident.

"Ha! Kakarott doesn't even know what's happening to him. I found it very amusing when I made him put on his sons underwear. He was sound asleep yet I still had perfect control over his body." Vegeta watched as Goku talked to Piccolo. Goku was heading home when Vegeta got a sudden idea. Vegeta dropped the doll on its head and watched as Goku hit the ground.

Goku growled as he came home and walked in. His family watched, as Goku stomped up to his room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm taking that as a hint that another stupid thing happened and he wasn't to happy about it." Gohan said. ChiChi sighed and got up from the table. She went up to her room and knocked on the door. 

"Go away. I'm in no mood for talking right now!" Goku shouted from inside the room. ChiChi ignored his comment and walked in anyway. She saw Goku on the floor in the corner of their room crying. ChiChi gasped as she saw her strong husband sitting on the floor crying.

"Goku what's wrong?" ChiChi asked the crying warrior. "What happened?" She asked sympathetically. Goku sniffled a bit before gathering the words to speak.

"I can't seem to stop doing stupid things. When I was coming home I suddenly fell out of the sky and landed on my head." ChiChi walked up to Goku and sat down next to him. She let him lay his head into her lap. She began stroking his hair to soothe him.

"It's ok Goku. I'm sure this clumsy faze will pass, it's only a matter of time." ChiChi soothed. Goku sighed as he scooted closer to his wife before falling asleep.

Goku woke up the next morning with out any clothes on like he usually likes to sleep. He noticed he was wearing boxers. He yawned and got up. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. When he came back, ChiChi was gawking at him.

"What?" Goku asked in concern. She didn't reply. "ChiChi why are you looking at me like that?" Goku asked in a bit of fear now.

"Goku…dear, I didn't know you liked my type of clothing." ChiChi asked still shocked. Goku cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about ChiChi. I'm wearing my boxers like always." Goku said in confusion. ChiChi shuck her head in disagreement.

"Umm…Goku? Maybe you should look in a mirror or look down." Goku looked at ChiChi in confusion then looked down. What he saw was not his boxers, they were… ChiChi's pink thong. Goku stared at them for a sec then screamed once again. Goten and Gohan ran into their parent's room to see their father holding a pillow in front of his lower area. Gohan and Goten looked at the father in confusion then at their mom.

"You might as well show them Goku. Or I will tell them." ChiChi said warningly. Goku winced then sighed in defeat. Goku removed the pillow to reveal to his sons. Gohan and Goten burst out laughing.

"Dad I swear I didn't know you liked moms under garments more than your own!" Gohan said as he again laughed at his father. Goku stood their clenching his teeth and grinding them together.

"And I didn't know you and Goten liked punishment so much" Goku spat out at his sons. They looked up in shock. "Say another word about it and you're grounded. Tell any one what's happening and I'll let Vegeta train you. Do you two understand?" Gohan and Goten both nodded and ran out of the room. Goku quickly changed out of the panties and changed into his gi.

"You shouldn't get mad at the boys Goku. They only walked in on this, its not like they actually put them on you." ChiChi said sternly. Goku looked back.

"I know. But those two gossip so much I'll have everyone laughing at me. I don't need more embarrassment then I already have." Goku sighed. ChiChi walked down the stairs to see Goku getting ready to leave.

"You're not leaving before breakfast are you?" ChiChi asked in concern. Goku sighed and turned to face her. 

"I need to think. All these incidents raises a few questions. Questions I want to have answered but I must answer them myself. I'll see you around." And with that Goku left and flew off to his favorite meditation spot. ChiChi sighed as she watched Goku fly out of sight. She turned to the boys and glared.

"You fathers right. Say one word of the incidents to his friends and your both grounded. And I do mean both." ChiChi snapped. Gohan and Goten looked at her in utter shock but nodded. ChiChi began making breakfast.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Goku was getting more than annoyed. He was getting angry. Vegeta wanted more though. Vegeta wanted to make sure Goku was as mad as he was, and Goku was no where near it. Vegeta looked at the doll.

"I think it's time we stepped things up a notch. I want to make Kakarott really embarrass himself. Maybe I'll make him wear that tutu or that thong in front of his friends. Then I can stop." Vegeta laughed evilly as he headed home for some well, deserved sleep.

Chapter 4: Vegeta's Mistake

Vegeta woke up early the next morning and headed back to Goku's house. He had dreamt of some wonderful ideas to do to Goku. He laughed at all the ideas that came to him. All of them he intended to use.

Vegeta's Dream

~~~~ Vegeta was sitting in a large king seat with the Goku doll in his hand. He made Goku put on a tutu then sit in front of him. He then made Goku bow many times before him.

"Come on Kakarott. Show me your loyalty by bowing with a little more energy." Vegeta said in glee. Goku glared at him as Vegeta continued to make his body move with out his permission.

"Vegeta if you don't stop I swear-!" Goku then felt him get thrown into a wall. He looked up to see Vegeta.

"You'll what Kakarott? You have no control over me or for your own body. Now stop talking and more tricks." Goku glared at Vegeta. Vegeta grinned and was about to pull Goku's legs apart when Goku screamed out.

"No Vegeta! Don't do it! I'll do any other trick but that one!" Goku screamed out in fear. Vegeta roared out in laughter.

"Please Kakarott. I think it would be funny if you did the splits again. So just shut up and let me have fun." Vegeta snapped as he pulled the doll's legs apart sharply into a straight line. Goku screamed out in pain as his legs pulled apart in the wrong direction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed out in pain as his friends watched and laughed at his pain. Vegeta gave him a break and let him sit. Goku had sweat running down his face and his legs were very sore.

"Break time is over Kakarott. Time to get back to playing." Vegeta called out as he picked up the doll and made him do the splits once again. Goku again screamed out in pain as his leg's separated painfully. ~~~~

Vegeta laughed lightly as he reached Goku's house. He looked into the window to see Goku in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wasn't moving and from Vegeta's position he could see Goku had been crying. He never saw the gentle warrior cry but he wasn't going to let that scene stop him. He made the doll float to the window. 

Goku sat there with tear stained cheeks. His friends found out from Piccolo that Goku wore his son's underwear. He went to Capsule Corps. to meet up with his friends when they laughed at him. He was so embarrassed he ran away in tears. He flew in total misery to his house. He ran into his house and past his family. ChiChi had caught a glimpse of his sadden expression but she was way too slow. Goku ran to their room and locked himself inside. ChiChi and the brothers followed Goku to the bedroom. They knocked but heard nothing. 

"Goku, dear what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" ChiChi called from the outside. They heard shuffling as Goku allowed his wife inside. ChiChi watched as he went back to the corner of the room. He sat down in his knees upright position. ChiChi walked over to him and sat by him. She stroked his hair to get him to relax when he blurted out.

"They know. All of them know!" Goku screamed in sadness. ChiChi looked confused and pulled Goku's chin towards her.

"Who found out what? I don't understand." ChiChi gasped as Goku gave her his pained eyes. "Who told them?" ChiChi asked and rubbed his back.

"Piccolo did. He came to the gathering and before I arrived he told them about everything. They laughed and teased me so bad I ran away." Goku said brokenly. Gohan then knocked softly on the phone.

"Hey mom! Bulma and the gang are on the phone." Gohan said as he entered their room with the portable. Goku glared angrily and blasted the phone. Gohan quickly ran out of the room and closed the door.

"Goku? Why did you do that? They might have been calling to apologize to you." ChiChi said sternly. Goku snorted in rejection.

"I don't care what they have to say. They hurt me and I don't want to see or talk to them again!" Goku spat. ChiChi kissed Goku on the forehead as she got up and walked out. As she opened the door and closed it she could hear Goku's pained cries from the room. Two hours later the Z gang called again.

"Why don't you people go find someone else to pick on. Goku doesn't want to see or talk to you evil people ever again. And since you enjoyed picking on him you can forget calling here again because we will just hang up!" ChiChi spat into the phone. The gang was shocked and hung their heads in shame.

Goku sat in his room and stared blankly at the floor. His life had fallen into a huge mess ever since he beat Vegeta. He was hurting himself more often, embarrassing himself in front of his family and friends, and not to mention he dumped them. His life was thrown into turmoil and he felt so bad about it. Suddenly his body began to levitate as he was carried to the window. Vegeta floated near as Goku opened the window.

"Please Vegeta. No sparing today, I'm in no mood to fight after what happened." Goku said as he hung his head in shame. Vegeta was taken aback. He didn't know that he would hurt Goku to the point he didn't want to fight.

"What happened Kakarott? You look like you've been crying." Vegeta said softly though he knew why.

"When you're ridiculed for things you have no control over it hits your feelings harder than you would normally suspect." Goku said in sorrow. "Now I'll never be able to lead a normal life with all my so called 'friends' teasing me. I thought they would be nicer, but all I got was pain." Goku said as a tear slid down his face. Vegeta gasped. _I didn't mean to hurt him. Now he's broken and there's no way to fix him._

"What do you mean you'll never be able to live a normal life?" Vegeta asked in curiosity. Goku sulked and sat on his bed.

"With my friends teasing me I'll never be able to hang out with them. I'll never fight again with them. I can't bare the pain again!" Goku said as he burst into tears. Vegeta sighed as he realized he did something horrible.

"When you say never fight again, you don't mean your not going to fight ever again do you?" Vegeta asked in concern. Goku nodded his head.

"I'll never lift another finger in battle. After today my life no longer revolves around protecting and saving the Earth. I'm just going to live my life as a peasant human and like it." Vegeta growled angrily. 

"And what about me Kakarott?! What will I do when I know your no longer fighting?! Who will I surpass?!" Vegeta shouted out at the depressed saiyan. 

"I don't know Vegeta. You can kill me for being weak, it would save me from the further humiliation I must go through for the rest of my life." Goku said as he looked at the prince with pained eyes. Vegeta gave up then.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Kakarott. Maybe one day you will change your mind and come back but until then…" Vegeta couldn't finish as he flew away in total anger and disbelief. Goku closed the window and collapsed on the bed. ChiChi walked into their room with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was giving up everything so people would stop mocking him. She stroked his hair and brushed away his bangs. She kissed the sleeping Saiyan on the forehead and walked out.

"So mom, what did he say?" Gohan asked in concern. Goten was in his arms with the same expression of concern.

"It looks like your father has decided to give up his friends, his fighting, and his happiness to stop all the mockery." ChiChi said as she glanced at the door and walked away.

Chapter 5: Vegeta Apologizes

Days had passed since Vegeta had last talked to Goku. Goten came over to Capsule Corps. and updated everyone on how Goku was.

"He's still upset. He's lost a lot of weight and the color of his skin is going white. I ask him why he won't go back to being friends and fighting but he just turns away and doesn't answer." Goten said as he told the gang. They were all upset but now concerned.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Anything to get him to forgive us?" Yamcha asked. Goten shuck his head.

"No. He refuses to do anything that he did in the past with you guys. He's so miserable, it's painful." Everyone flinched and sighed. Goku was getting worse every day. No one was allowed to talk or see him since ChiChi banned them from calling or coming over. Vegeta was also feeling the effects. The instant he got home he stormed by Bulma and locked away the doll.

Weeks passed and Goku had not changed. In fact, he was getting worse. He now refused to talk and anything he did drained him of his strength. Soon he didn't leave the bed. 

"Goku how are you feeling today?" ChiChi asked as she brought in a bowl of soup on a tray. Goku looked at her and followed her to the bed but didn't say a word. "Goku why don't you eat this? It will make you feel better." ChiChi said reassuringly. Goku looked down at the food and push the tray away gently. ChiChi sighed and left the room. Goten saw his father push away the food then fall asleep shortly after his mother left the room. It was too much, and with a pained cry Goten ran out of the house to Capsule Corps.

Goten arrived and stormed into Vegeta's room. He was laying on his back on his bed.

"What do you think you're doing brat?!" Vegeta shouted as Goten jumped on to his chest and cried.

"Vegeta please help my dad!" Goten cried out. "He's so weak and he's starting to push away food and sleep more often." Goten said as he nuzzled Vegeta's chest. Vegeta after that didn't have the heart to push Goten away.

"What exactly is wrong with Kakarott boy?" Vegeta asked as he pulled Goten off his chest and set him back on to the floor. Goten sniffed then started.

"He's been like this for several weeks now. He began loosing weight shortly after he gave up everything. He then began to sleep more often then finally his appetite began to decrease til now he's refusing to eat." Vegeta grimaced as he heard Goku's life now slowly diminishing.

"I don't know if I can help. He pushed me away the first day. What makes you think that I can make him change?" Vegeta asked. Goten looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Because you know this is wrong. You are one of the few who didn't make fun of him and hurt him deeply. After what he said to me the day after I thought my dad would never ever get better." Goten sobbed. Vegeta blinked. 

"What did he say?" Vegeta asked the crying demi saiyan. Goten winced slightly before telling the story.

~~~~ Goku sat on the floor with his knee's pulled up to his chest. Goten walked in to see his father and hopefully cheer him up.

"Hey dad! Wanna go fishing with me today? The fish are biting!" Goten exclaimed. With pained eyes Goku shuck his head.

"No Goten, not today. I don't feel like doing anything today." Goku said as he returned to staring at the floor. Goten was confused at this behavior but decided to ask a question.

"Dad what's wrong? You've been like this for awhile now." Goten asked kindly and softly. Goku sighed heavily and answered.

"My life has been thrown into turmoil son. I'm so ashamed of what happened yesterday I won't leave this room with out feeling the humiliation again. My heart is in so much pain now I can't even think straight anymore. It wouldn't be fair to Vegeta if he fought me while I am like this. He'd only mock me more." Goku said in shame. Goten hugged his dad.

"I'm sorry I brought this up then. I'll leave you alone." Goten said sadly as he ran out of the room. Goku didn't want him to go but watched as his son ran out of his room. _Why did I do that? _~~~~

"Ever since then, I knew dad wouldn't get better. He's been in so much pain since that day. It's hard just looking at him. It's like all he has left in his life is torment and pain. He suffers every day. I was hoping mom would let some one apologize to him, but she won't. Please Vegeta, you got to help." Goten pleaded. Vegeta gave a thoughtful look.

"I will see Kakarott, but I don't guarantee he will change. Do you understand boy?" Vegeta said harshly. Goten nodded.

"Thank you Vegeta. I got to get back now, you know my mom. She's probably wondering where I am. See you later." Goten took off leaving a thoughtful Vegeta.

"I wonder if Kakarott will accept though…"

Vegeta came over the next day. Goten gladly let him in and dragged him inside. He lead Vegeta to his father's room and stopped.

"He's in there. Be careful Vegeta." Goten opened the door and backed away. Vegeta entered to see Goku sleeping soundly. Goku was pale white with rasping breathes. Vegeta sat in the chair next to Goku's bed and just watched him. Goku opened an eye and looked at Vegeta.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here Kakarott. Your son begged me to talk to you. Your friends and family are worried you know. They are sorry and want you to forgive them. I especially want to ask for forgiveness." Vegeta said softly. Goku looked at him with both eyes.

"Why would I forgive you? You have done nothing." Goku said raspy. Vegeta reached into his pocket and pulled out the doll.

"I was the one making you do all that stuff. The tripping, the slipping, the underwear, it was all me." Vegeta said. Goku looked at him blankly. "It was also me who told your friends about your clumsy acts." Goku's jaw dropped.

"B-but why? I didn't do anything to you?" Goku said in shock. Vegeta put the doll away and looked back at Goku.

"You beat me so many times I had to do something. I was so mad I made a Voo Doo doll of you and have been making you do such stupid things. I did not realize that telling your friends about these acts would cause them to give you so much pain. I am sorry Kakarott and I understand if you won't forgive me." Goku reached his hand out and placed it on Vegeta's lap.

"When you said all that, in such a deep way, there was no way I couldn't forgive you. Thanks for saying that." Vegeta nodded and got up and left.

Chapter 6: He's Back

In a matter of days Goku's spirits changed. He began talking again and eating the mass amount of food. He even began training with Gohan and Goten once again. Soon he was doing almost everything he usually did except for hanging out with his friends.

"Hey Goku! You got an invitation to go to a group party tomorrow at Capsule-" ChiChi called out when she was interrupted by Goku.

"You know the answer ChiChi! I am not going!" Goku shouted back from the bathroom. ChiChi sighed. Goku had become himself except he still wouldn't talk or see his friends. 

"Hey mom! Telephone!" Goten called from the hallway. ChiChi snapped out of her train of thought and called back.

"Who is on the line Goten?" ChiChi called out. Goten appeared from behind the corner, shrugged his shoulders and handed his mom the phone. ChiChi gave Goten a slight glare and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" ChiChi called into the phone. Bulma blurted out while ChiChi pulled the phone away. "Bulma tone yourself down. Now try again." ChiChi said.

"Sorry ChiChi. I was wondering if Goku got the letter and would be attending our party." Bulma asked. ChiChi just sighed.

"Yeah he got it all right. I read it to him and his answer straight away was no. Looks like he hasn't forgotten what you guys did. I'd say he's still pretty mad." ChiChi answered. She heard Bulma take a pause. 

"Isn't there anyway we can get him to forgive us. It's been three months since we last saw him!" Bulma cried out into the phone. ChiChi nodded at this statement.

"I know Bulma. He's so stubborn. I know there's one way to get him there but you guys have to promise to say your sorry the instant we get there, understand?" ChiChi said softly into the phone.

"Ok ChiChi. I'll prepare the food and warn the guests. You just get him here ok?" Bulma said icily back.

"I'll try Bulma." They hung up and ChiChi turned to Goku. He sat on the floor trying to figure out how to build a tower of legos. He was in a complete state of concentration. "You plan on building the tower or staring at the blocks all day til an idea hits you?" ChiChi asked sarcastically. Goku's concentration was broken as he looked up at ChiChi.

"I will. As soon as I figure out how to connect them." Goku said simply. ChiChi fell down anime style. 

"It's taken you an hour just to figure out you don't even know how to connect the blocks?!" ChiChi screamed out. Goku nodded his head.

"At first I was thinking how they made them different colors then I began wondering how they got the little circular knobs on the tops of them. Then I began wondering how I would put them together." Goku said proudly. Gohan popped his head around the corner.

"And to think mom, we actually wanted to make him better and get back to normal." ChiChi sent him a death glare.

"And to think that you will never see Videl again but your room for two weeks straight if you keep this up!" ChiChi snapped. Gohan gulped and dashed away. "Anyway Goku. Tomorrow we are going out for awhile and you'll get a big surprise!" ChiChi said happily, knowing Goku would get excited. Goku looked up from his toys with a big goofy grin.

"O! What kind of surprise is it? I want to know!" Goku bounced up and began prancing around in anticipation. ChiChi giggled at Goku's childish behavior.

"Oh it's a great surprise Goku, the best in the world. Nothing can compare to it." ChiChi watched as Goku was becoming more and more excited from the details. "But it's tomorrow so you just got to wait."

"Please tell me what the surprise is ChiChi. I'm going to explode if you don't." Goku pleaded as ChiChi made him sit down while she tied a blind fold onto him. ChiChi smiled down at him.

"No Goku. You're going to have to wait til we get there to get it. So stop asking already." ChiChi left for a sec to grab her purse then loaded up the car with the excited saiyan. ChiChi started to drive off. When they arrived at Capsule Corps ChiChi made Goku wait in the car while she went to talk to Bulma.

"Ok Bulma, he's here. He's in the car blindfolded and waiting. Do you have the collar so just in case?" ChiChi said faintly. Bulma nodded and handed her the collar. 

"We'll be out back. Vegeta will make sure that if Goku tries to run he'll stop him ok?" ChiChi nodded and walked back to her car. She opened Goku's door. "Ok Goku. Let me just put this on you and you'll be ready." ChiChi said as she latched the new and improved collar on to Goku's neck.

"When do I get my surprise ChiChi? I'm starting to get impatient." Goku whined out. ChiChi pulled him out of the car and began leading him to the back of Capsule Corps.

"Soon Goku. Just follow me and I'll lead you to your surprise ok?" ChiChi said reassuringly. Goku nodded and followed. Since Goku couldn't see he kept running into things and tripping over things.

"ChiChi are we there yet? Anymore falling or running into things and I'll go mad." Goku complained. ChiChi shook her head til she was in position. ChiChi looked at Bulma who nodded her head before she proceeded with the plan. 

"Ok Goku, you can take off the blindfold." ChiChi said. Goku nodded slightly then slowly pulled off his blindfold. He covered his eyes from the light before adjusting. That's when everyone jumped out and shouted surprise, which made Goku jump into the air.

"What the?" Goku said surprised as he looked around then glared. "This isn't a surprise, it was a trick." Goku said in anger.

"Goku dear-" ChiChi was cut off by Goku who sent her the scariest death glare she had ever seen.

"I didn't think you of all people ChiChi, would stoop so low as to trick me into coming to a party I didn't want to come to." Goku spat. He gave the others the glare as well. "I thought I could trust you ChiChi."

"It wasn't her fault Goku. We made ChiChi trick you into coming. We haven't seen you in months, and you still haven't let us apologize to you. All this time you've been avoiding us but finally we get to see you and you try to back out." Bulma shouted out in ChiChi's defense. Goku growled softly.

"Then it's your fault. I know you guys want to apologize but I refuse to accept it. I don't think you guys know when to quit!" Goku spat angrily. Vegeta appeared from behind and slammed Goku into a wall. "Vegeta?" Goku questioned the saiyan prince.

"Listen to me Kakarott. These ningens you call friends have been worried sick about you since the day you left here. They have been in total shame and not to mention becoming guiltier by the day. It's true they shouldn't have teased you or anything of the sort, but you should have forgiven them afterwards. This is not like you to snap at them and refuse to accept pleas for forgiveness." Vegeta spat in Goku's face. The gang looked at the two in shock. Vegeta was defending them.

"Why should I Vegeta? They are supposed to my friends! What kind of friends tease a man in pain?!" Goku shouted out. Vegeta paused. "No friends do. They support you and comfort you in your time of need. But what did I get, I got humiliation." Goku spat again. He glared at Vegeta angrily.

"We thought it was a joke Goku. We swear that it wasn't intentional. We thought you found it funny so we laughed. You never gave us a chance!" Krillin blurted out in defense. Goku sent him a glare.

"This coming from you, who has been mocked for years and never stood up for yourself." Goku spat out at Krillin. "I don't know why you guys think I'm so very dumb and gullible. I remember things just as well as you. And for all of you to think I would forget hours after, your sadly mistaken." Goku shouted out at the group. They hung their heads.

"Goku just give them another chance. G-d only knows how you would want another if they were mad at you!" ChiChi screamed back at Goku. He looked down knowing she was right.

"Please Goku. We know we upset you but we're asking you to forgive us." Bulma pleaded. Goku gave them a thoughtful look. "We'll take you out to an all you can eat buffet!" Goku's head sprang up with excitement.

"All you can eat?" Goku said as he became hypnotized to that very statement. Bulma nodded.

"And we'll pay for what ever you eat Goku. What do you say?" Goku nodded his head as he began drooling uncontrollably. That day the Z warriors were re-united after Goku filled his belly.

"You never know, I could have been mad at them til Vegeta knocked some sense into me!"


End file.
